Song of Storm
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic] Lorsque la tempête couve, la mélodie du plus ancien des chants ne peut que l'apaiser. (Oui c'est nul comme résumé mais chut )


_Hello les loulous !  
_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite song-fic sur la musique "Song of Storm" qui vient de Zelda Ocarina of Time. J'ai rajouté des paroles par dessus ainsi que leur traduction_

 _Sooooo ENJOY !_

* * *

 **Song of Storm** _  
_

 _ **Can you hear, A song is born**_

 _ **It's the ballad of the storm**_

 _ **Thunder, heavy wind**_

 _ **The song of storms begins**_

 _Pouvez vous entendre, une chanson est née_

 _C'est la ballade de la tempête_

 _Tonnerre, vent violent_

 _Le chant des tempêtes commence_

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là, dans le Cratère.

Balthazar sifflotait un air entraînant depuis le début de la journée, air que ses compagnons avaient finis par apprécier.

Grunlek s'autorisait même à chantonner avec le mage.

Théo, insensible à leur petit passe-temps, continuait de marcher en silence, menant Lumière par la bride, accompagné de Shin, qui marchait en rythme.

Une violente bourrasque fit trembler le nain alors qu'il avait arrêté de fredonner.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, assombrissant le paysage.

_Dépechez-vous les gars, un orage approche, annonça Théo en accélérant le pas.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

Le ciel avait parlé.

Et pendant ce temps, le demi-élementaire d'eau entendait Balthazar siffloter toujours derrière eux.

Mais c'était étrangement plus puissant et tous l'entendaient aussi bien, comme si elle résonnait autour d'eux .

_Bob arrête de chanter s'il te plaît.

_Ce n'est pas moi, Shin, lui répondit le pyromage.

La mélodie tournoyait toujours autour d'eux, de plus en plus forte.

Et la pluie s'abattit.

 _ **So be brave, Play the song**_

 _ **And a heavy storm will come**_

 _ **Come to destroy**_

 _ **The land**_

 _Alors soyez courageux, jouez la chanson_

 _Et une forte tempête viendra_

 _Viendra pour détruire_

 _La lande_

_Bob qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? s'exclama Théo, interloqué.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Là, sous la pluie battante, les grondements du ciel en furie et les notes de la mélodie, les deux hommes commencèrent à se chamailler.

Tous deux devaient hurler pour se faire entendre et leurs voix, bien que fortes, ne s'entendaient presque plus.

Shin, qui regardait le ciel avec curiosité, vit les cieux se déchirer sous les éclairs en furie, un entonnoir nuageux se former peu à peu en descendant vers la lande.

_Euh les mecs ? On a un léger soucis là.

Grunlek fut le premier à réagir.

Il colla Balthazar sur Lumière, enjoignit Théo à monter derrière lui et siffla Eden.

Shin quant à lui, suivit le groupe en faisant des super-bonds.

La tornade toucha le sol en un temps monstrueusement court et les arbres commencèrent à voler au-dessus de la tête des aventuriers.

 _« Chantez braves ce chant si particulier que votre ami mage fredonnait. »_

Un murmure envahit l'esprit des quatre hommes que la pluie battait à froid.

Comme une invitation au déluge.

Une demande.

Et chacun commença à fredonner à rythme égal le chant des Tempêtes.

 _ **Feel the rain, Feel the storm**_

 _ **Feel the wind his mighty blow**_

 _ **Weather is a song**_

 _ **The song of storms goes on**_

 _Sentez la pluie, sentez l'orage_

 _Sentez le vent de son puissant coup_

 _Le temps est une chanson_

 _Le chant des tempêtes continue_

Shin fut le premier à disparaître dans les airs, emportés lors d'un saut.

Le cri de Théo mourrut dans sa gorge quand son ami s'envola.

Il n'arrivait plus à chanter, le vent contre sa bouche l'étouffait presque.

_Chante Théo ! Lui hurla Balthazar avant de reprendre l'air si entrainant et désormais mortel.

Une violente bourrasque décrocha le pyromage de la crinière de Lumière et seule la main du paladin le sauva du triste sort de leur demi-élementaire.

Ils comprenaient désormais chaque note de cette mélodie particulière, visualisaient le lien entre la mélodie et le temps autour d'eux.

Le chant des Tempêtes allait les emporter.

Grunlek s'éleva dans les cieux, arraché à la fourrure de sa tendre louve, disparaissant dans l'entonnoir nuageux.

Il ne poussa même pas un cri, se contentant de sourire tristement.

Le nain rejoignit d'une bourrasque Shin.

Les deux survivants à cette tempête continuaient de fredonner, l'espoir de rester sur le sol s'amenuisant peu à peu.

 _ **So be wise, Look the sky**_

 _ **Play the song to hear it cry**_

 _ **These notes can control**_

 _ **The storm**_

 _Soyez donc prudents, regardez le ciel_

 _Jouez la chanson pour l'entendre pleurer_

 _Ces notes peuvent contrôler_

 _La tempête_

Théo jeta un regard aux cieux sombres et vit une éclaircie se former, coupant l'aspiration de la tornade, relâchant ce qu'elle avait enlevé à la terre.

La mélodie résonnait toujours, plus douce désormais, s'harmonisant avec le bruissement des arbres malmenés.

C'était comme un long sanglots du ciel, une crise de colère et de larmes qui avait prit place en haut.

Le chant des Tempêtes avait calmé le Dieu qui s'était laissé allé.

La tempête leur rendit tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Leur souffle.

Leurs amis, reposés sur le sol, indemnes et endormis.

Et le soleil remplaça la triste pluie, séchant et réconfortant ces courageux aventuriers.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _Dites moi tout !_


End file.
